leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana regeneration
Mana Regeneration (also known as Mp5) is a statistic that determines the amount of mana that a champion regenerates over a five-second period. Each champion that uses mana starts with a certain base rate of mana regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. It can be further increased by a variety of items and effects, as detailed below. Mana regeneration scales additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. Increasing mana regeneration Items * * / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Bonus caps at +750 bonus mana.|2700}} * * * * * * * / maximum mana (max +750 mana) for each basic attack, spell cast, and mana expenditure (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds).|2100}} * * * * * * * * / mana (max +750 mana) for each spell cast and mana expenditure. (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Gains +1 mana every / seconds.|700}} Variable Availability * * Champion abilities * increases her mana regeneration by 5% of her maximum mana while stealthed. * increases his mana regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana he is missing. * increases his mana regeneration by 5. Summoner spells * Clarity restores 40% of maximum mana to you and nearby allies. Masteries * increases your champion's mana regeneration by . Runes * and runes increase mana regeneration. Neutral buffs * The buff regenerates 25 mana per 5 seconds and of your max mana per second for minutes. * The buff regenerates 1% of your max mana per 5 seconds for 4 minutes. * The Crystal Scar's map-wide buff grants 2% bonus mana regeneration for every 1% of mana missing. * The Howling Abyss' map-wide buff seems to grant roughly 170% bonus mana regeneration. * The Twisted Treeline's map-wide buff grants bonus mana regeneration for every 1% of mana missing. Trivia The greatest mana regeneration currently possible is , achieved by . To reach this amount, she must: * Have reached level 18 in the last 7 seconds. * Have 4 fully farmed . * Have an . * Have a fully grown . * Be affected by a aura. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 9 marks and 9 glyphs of . * Have 9 seals and 3 quintessences of . * Be stealthed thanks to her passive, . * Be consuming a Mana Potion. * Be affected by the Crystal Scar's Aura (and so, be playing Dominion). * Have zero mana left. This makes a total of mana regeneration, as shown below: ( |Evelynn's mana regeneration at level 18}} ( ) |Mana manipulator}} |Mana potion}} ( |Clarity seal}} ) ( |Clarity quintessence}} ) (( ( ) ( |Knowledge mark}} ) ( |Knowledge glyph}} )) |Shadow Walk}})) (1 ) If playing in Summoner's Rift, the maximum mana regeneration is , also achieved by . To achieve this, she must: * Have reached level 18 in the last 7 seconds. * Have a fully farmed . * Have an . * Have 4 fully grown . * Be affected by a aura. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 9 marks, 9 seals, 9 glyphs, and 3 quintessences of . * Be stealthed thanks to her passive, . * Be consuming a Mana Potion. * Have zero mana left. * Possess the buff. * Possess the buff. The math in this case is: ( |Evelynn's mana regeneration at level 18}} |Mana potion}} (( ( ) ( |Knowledge mark}} ) ( |Knowledge seal}} ) ( |Knowledge glyph}} ) ( |Knowledge quintessence}} )) ( |Shadow Walk}} |Golem's buff % increase}} |Baron Nashor's buff % increase}}))) (1 ) However, it should be noted that these values will not be maintained for longer than half a second, since the % increases depending on missing mana will decrease. Taking this into account, the highest mana regeneration per half-second is in the Crystal Scar, and in Summoner's Rift. List of champions' mana regeneration Category:Magic champion statistics cs:Mana regen de:Manaregeneration es:Regeneración de maná fr:Régénération de mana pl:Regeneracja many zh:魔法回复